The Assassins That Were
by hetaliagurl2000
Summary: In the past there were 3 main assassins Altir, Ezio, and Conner but with them the most unlikely characters Prussia, Italy (fem), and America(fem). what happens when there past catches up to them. and they need help from some friends. later PruHun, GerIta, and UkUs. Me and my older sister wanted to make a story like this so we did and enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Sapphire and Topaz - Disclaimer we do not own any thing not Hetalia or Assassin's Creed… But if we did (Cue Evil Laugh) **

It's 1994; Prussia, Italy, and America are in Prussia's basement. They were locking up what they had used when they were assassins. Prussia made it VARY clear to Germany to NEVER go into the basement for it was **'HIS AREA'. **They were getting ready to say goodbye to their old assassin life….but not for good, they knew one day they would have to go back to the basement and their old ways as assassins. They were finally locking up the last weapon(they were also cleaning them as well). They finally closed everything up when Prussia had a sad look on his face,

"What's wrong Prussia?" said America. "I'm just going to miss this stuff …that's all."

"I know how you feel" said Italy

"It was fun hanging out….but it was causing too much attention….but we'll still see each other at meetings" said America trying to lighten up the mood and sadness in the air but fail epically because the thought of everything ending made her sad as well.

"Yeah…but let's say goodbye for now" said Prussia while hugging his best assassin friends.

"Well we're going to miss this place" they all said in unison. While leaving quietly, so they won't wake up Germany.

**Topaz - AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…SO SAD! :( **

**Sapphire- R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Disrupted Meeting

**Chapter 1**

16 years later.

2010

World meeting- Berlin, Germany.

The usual craziness and loudness (poor Germany) but surprisingly Prussia, Italy and America were quiet and looked like they were in deep thought especially Prussia. There was a giant dust cloud cause by of course England and France who were as usual fighting and bickering. Italy noticed that Germany was about to SNAP and thought 3…2…1 then as on cue.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Ludwig yelled. Arthur and Francis sat down mumbling random crap that came to mind. Then they stated the meeting again and discoing problems in a calm matter. Amelia and Feliciana turned to Gilbert who was standing in the far corner of the room close to the big windows and gave him and nod saying 'sup' Gilbert gladly returned the nod. But suddenly jerked his head towards the window closest to him, he then slowly turned his head back to Amelia and Feliciana and gave them a look saying "Keep your eyes open, something's wrong" they both gave Gilbert a nod as a response to his command. Soon after a few minutes, 3 guys blasted though the big window that was closets to Gilbert. Everyone froze in shock, but Amelia, Feliciana, and Gilbert were the first to act. Gilbert jump-punch like an assassination, while Amelia and Feliciana jumped on the table that was in the middle of the big room (they were on the far side) they ran across the table towards the other 2 guys that were running toward the 2 girls, then when they reached the end of the table the also did an epic assassin jump-punch. Everyone was in major shock, Elizbeta (Hungary, who was sitting next to Austria) with a magically appeared box of popcorn and was watching the awesome fight with Gilbert and some random dude. Ludwig looked and noticed the popcorn and almost too afraid to ask "Vere did you get zhe popcorn?"

In responses said "I…don't…know…" looking at the popcorn, then to the sky were the authors are "Did you guys give this to me?" one author named Topaz said "yeah!" while other author named Sapphire rather annoyed by the fact that the story was interrupted and that she is still writing this…"Back to the story!"

…

After the epic fight (sorry not good at fight scenes but will try for the story but not now too lazy and the story was interrupted by somebody…) Amelia and Feliciana dragged their guys to Gilbert to get info. Shocking everyone once again, Gilbert grabbed the man he was fighting picked him up and pined to the wall and shouted "WHO ARE YOU? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" the man didn't speak he just stayed quiet. Gilbert just sighed knowing full well of what he had to do, so with the man still pinned to the wall Gilbert shook the man and slammed him into the wall and again yelled "I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN SO JUST FUCKING TELL ME OR I'LL SEND ZHESE TWO PSYCHOS AFTER YOU AND YOUR MEN!" Gilbert tilted his head toward Amelia and Feliciana; they both nodded in agreement but then realized that he was talking about them, they yelled in unison "HEY!" but Gilbert just them a look saying "I'm trying to do an interrogation here, so shut up!" they both shuddered at his look of evil (Sapphire: I love making Gilbert evil! Topaz:RUUUUNNNN FOR YOUR LIVES!), and turned away to not bother him while in interrogation mode. After the little "disagreement" the man spoke with fear in his voice, thou he just simply said "Bardawulf" with wide eyes and shocked look on his face Gilbert dropped the man. Amelia and Feliciana looked at Gilbert and asked "What's wrong?" along with everyone thinking the same thing. Gilbert went on a rant (he was talking to himself and start pacing back and forth while holding his hands to his head). This is what he said "I don't understand zhis! It makes no sense! How could zhis hap-how is zhis possible!" Amelia and Feliciana somehow calmed down Gilbert, and Amelia asked "Okay now, dude you like really need to explain what's goin' on! 'Cuse you goin' a little mental on us!" With a sigh Gilbert said "A long time ago-"

**FLASHBACK**

Somewhere in Prussia-1980

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ZHIS SHIT, BARDAWULF! ZHIS ENDS NOW! YOU AND YOUR TEMPLAR FOLLOWERS HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH PAIN AND MISERY AMONG ME AND MY PEOPLE!" Prussia yelled with not just any tears but tears of blood flowing down his face. Bardawulf just laughed evilly in Gilbert's face. "HAHA! YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO ZHAT YOU CAN NOT STOP ZHE TEMPLARS JUST AS MUCH AS WE CAN NOT STOP ZHE ASSASSINS!" Gilbert gave a smirk, and said "Yeah, you may be right about Zhat…but I can still slow you down." Then Gilbert raised his hand slowly with his gun and shot him three times in the chest, just so he can die slowly and painfully.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyone had a shocked face on for like the millionth time that day…it was just one of those shock filled days. Any who, Amelia and Feliciana looked at Gilbert and said "I can't believe you did that…" Gilbert just sighed and said "Yeah well, I've done zhings in my past zhat will give you years of nightmares to get over…"

Then suddenly Amelia had a face, just imagine the face you make when you forgot your homework at home. Gilbert and Feliciana just looked at her so she can explain her face. "Um…guys…don't look…now but…um…we kinda forgot…that um we are at a world meeting…and um…everyone just saw and heard what just…um happened?" All of the color that was once in Gilbert's and Feliciana's face was gone, and their soul's coming out of their mouths (you know what we are talking about, if not look it up, it's funny). Feliciana started to freak out and I a yelling whisper "What are we gonna do?" Gilbert just simply smacked her upside the head and said while looking very serious "Get a hold of yourself." Now to the girls (Amelia and Feliciana) and everyone a serious Gilbert is a scary Gilbert. Then he grabbed the girls heads and made them huddle together and said "Now, see those windows where these bastards came from" they nodded "well we are on the second floor and there are some big bushes around the building so that can break our fall and we can each at one of them" pointing his head towards the men "and we can meet at our place. Sound good?" (Sapphire and Topaz:You know what this means!) The girls nodded a yes. Feliciana and Amelia raced with their knocked out guys, Amelia made it to the window first but Feliciana pushed her out of the way and yelled "ME FIRST!" Amelia just looked at Gilbert and said "Really? Is she for real?" Gilbert shrugged. Amelia jumped, then Gilbert was going to jump then realized that his guy was still wake "oh yeah! Your wake, I don't want you squirming around or finding out were we are going. So!" Thus Gilbert punched him once to knock him out and again to make sure he was out cold. He then swung the guy on his back and climbed on the window sill and turned back at everyone with a smirk and said "LATER LOSERS!" then jumped out.

**Sapphire and Topaz note: that was pretty awesome/epic chapter uh?**

**R&R please! **


	3. Suspicion Starts

**Chapter 2**

Back at the world meeting…

"That's the last time he's going to call me loser!" Hungary yelled then walked over to the window sill about to yell but they were already gone. "Where are they? Man they're fast." She said walking toward the door then looked to Arthur and Ludwig and asked "You two coming?"

"Us?" they said in unison

"Yes you two!" Elizabeta snapped

"Okay, okay! We're coming!" they panicked and followed Elizabeta out the door.

"So vare are ve going?" Ludwig asked

"Your house, of course! Oh and does he have any secret rooms he has that are off limits, besides his room?"

"NO VE ARE NOT GOING INTO ZHE BASEMENT!"

"The basement it is then!"

Ludwig ran in front of them and franticly yelled at them "NO VE ARE NOT GOING IN ZHERE! IT IS OFF LIMITS! AND I'M TOO SCARD TO GO IN ZHERE!"

"Why you bloody git?"

"Because zhe first time I even touched the doorknob I was yelled at…then the second time I got my ass kick so hard I couldn't move for a whole week." Ludwig said in embarrassment.

Elizabeta chuckled softly and Asked "Is that the week you called in sick?" he responded "…Yes." The three of them walked to Ludwig's in 10 minutes. When Elizabeta was about opened the basement door the heard screams. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ooooooooooh Cliff hanger stay tuned for chapter three. Sapphire and topaz out

P.s sapphire is the older sister and topaz is the younger one with the account and the older one has the laptop…hehe


	4. And So It Begins

**Chapter 3**

**And so it begins…**

…

**Sapphire and Topaz are back! What did yall think of are fanfic so far? Well here is more! **

…

**Previously on the Assassins That Were**

_The three of them walked to Ludwig's in 10 minutes. When Elizabeta was about opened the basement door they heard screams. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

…

Once Elizabeta and everyone else heard the screams, she kick fucking door down! _**(For the basement just imagine Achilles's basement but bigger and more high tech with desks and computers and a really big computer)**_ Elizabeta ran down the stairs, while Ludwig and Arthur were too stunned to move. To Elizabeta what she saw amazed her; to her sight Gilbert was chasing Amelia and Feliciana with a butcher knife. After a few seconds of seeing this they all stop mid-step the stud up straight and looked at Elizabeta, they waved, smiled and chuckled nervously. Gilbert noticed the butcher knife still in his hand and seeing that it would seem that he was trying to kill them he threw knife at the floor which landed right by Feliciana's feet, she got scared and screamed while jumping into Amelia's arms. Amelia had a face that said 'Really?' then saying "I'm going to drop you now."

"Wha-ahhhhh!" for Amelia had dropped Feliciana. While rubbing her butt she stated "You Jerk!" Amelia just shrugged it off. Gilbert chuckled and said "Well at least it's just Eliza; it can't get any worse right?"

WRONG! R-O-N-G WRONG!(from Chowder)then Ludwig and Arthur came down the stairs and alongside Elizabeta. "Zhe universe just llllove proving me wrong, doesn't it!" Gilbert shouted to the sky, Amelia chuckled and responded "You make it too easy." (from Avatar the Last Air Bender)

"Vhat is zhis place any vay?" Ludwig said while looking around. "It's a basement obviously, come on West I thought I tot you better zhe zheze?!"

"I know zhis is a basement! I'm talking about all zhis other shit you have around."

"HEY! Zhis is not just any shit! It's our shit, mostly mine though." Gilbert said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ok then what is this 'shit' of yours?" Arthur stated

"Stuff for us to know and you all to find out." Amelia simply said

"Yes, well put. So you all can leave now and forget what you all saw here today, or if you want we can erase your memory?" Gilbert said but that last part he mumbled to himself.

"Oooooh I don't think so. You have been holding out on me, come on! Show us around and tell me what going on. I'm interested now." Eliza whined/demanded to Gilbert.

Gilbert looked to Amelia and Feliciana for help on what to do. "Oh, what the hell! We'll just show them around!" Feliciana shouted. Then they turned to Ludwig and Arthur who moving to the assassin uniforms.

"Hey what ar-ahhhhhh!" Arthur was about to say while he and Ludwig were about to touch the uniforms when Amelia and Feliciana thru throwing knifes at their hands but luckily they moved their hands in time and the knifes landed on the wall. Ludwig and Arthur turned to Amelia and Feliciana in confusion and fear. In an angry face and creepy voice they said (up in Ludwig and Arthurs faces) together "Don't touch the uniforms!..." out of fear for their lives they said okay.

Gilbert and Eliza had a face where in Hetaila they don't have their eyes showing.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Arthur shouted in Amelia's face.

"Well if you would stop snooping around…WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!" Amelia said/shouted back at him and you could see the electric bolt going through their foreheads and them growling at each other.

"Okay…so what would you like to know?" Gilbert said while grabbing Amelia from starting a fight.

"How 'bout you start with the basement and vhy you have all of zhis stuff and vhy so secret?" Ludwig said while looking around and twirling his finger around when he said 'this stuff'.

Amelia and Feliciana look at Gilbert, and Feliciana saying "Start from the beginning."

With a sigh Gilbert told everyone to sit down and get comfy because this is going to be a long story…but the thing was Amelia and Feliciana had an excited look on their faces, while Ludwig had some excitement on his face but hid it will to see it you had to look closely. And Eliza and Arthur looked at them and asked "why are you guys so exited?" and they answered back with a smile and said "He such a good storyteller!"

Gilbert grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards and stared his tale (or true story).

"Okay, so where to begin…" he thought out loud.

"Okay now I know. So to start out I will explain what we are and how we became um each other's allies. We are zhe Assassins and we all know what an assassin is someone who kills political figures; now I know what you're all thinking but we aren't zhe bad guys. You see we are an underground operation system called Zhe Assassins and we fight another underground association called zhe Templar Order but we just call zhem Templars, zhey are zhe bad guys. Templars are mostly political figures and zhey use zhem to take control of cities and towns. Zhe New World Order was zhe ultimate goal for zhe Templar Order, a concept of worldwide peace for humanity under zhe control and supervision of zhe Templars. For centuries, zhe Templars engaged in a secret war with zhe Assassins – who believed zhat humanity could achieve peace using free will – in order to achieve zhe New World Order. Zhat is why zhe Assassins were created, to stop zhe Templars and there plans. To dumb it down zhey want to take over zhe world. And zhat is what we are and what we fight against and our goal." Gilbert said they (Eliza, Arthur, and Ludwig) looked at him and nodded, then Ludwig said "As much as I vant to believe you I can't." and everyone else nodded.

"I know it's a lot to take in and you all not believing us but just look around you and think on what happened earlier today at the world meeting and us throwing knifes at you all!" Amelia said.

"She is right and common you have no chose to believe us!" Feliciana said.

"Okay, we believe you all but this doesn't explain why you are 'allies' or why Gilbert was chasing you all with a butcher knife?" Eliza said while the guys nodded but realized that last part and Arthur shouted "Wait you were chasing them with a butcher knife?!" but the only one who heard him say that was Ludwig. (Everyone ignored him, not in a mean way but their minds were on either on the question or the answer.)

"Okay I'll explain zhat too. See zhe zhing is I became an assassin first during zhe Crusades though Zhe Assassins were already started and during zhat time of destruction zhey need me and my ability on not dying to help end zhis time of betrayal. And zhen zhe next big zhing was during zhe Renaissance in Italy, zhere I decided to have Feliciana to join me and she did. Zhen during zhe um u…(Then Amelia shouted "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!") Revolutionary War in America and again I asked her to join me as well and she did. See zhe zhing is zhey were already assassins but zhey were mainly message and small informants for other assassins while I was a full assassin. And I trained zhem to be a full assassin."

"Okay, but what about the butcher knife?" Eliza said, and then Gilbert and Amelia started to glare at Feliciana and chuckled nervously and sweat dropped. "Um about that-"

**FLASHBACK**

"Alright, zhe Templars are back. Start fixing the weapons." Said Gilbert

"Yay!"

"Don't Fan-girl too much, Amelia." Amelia pouted.

So they were putting on their hidden blade and Gilbert couldn't help but stare at his chopped off ring fingers (You know what that looks like!)And then stared at Amelia's and Feliciana's non copped ring fingers. The Gilbert stated "I'm still not letting go zhat you guys got to keep your ring fingers." "Common she broke the tradition!" Amelia shouted while pointing to Feliciana. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LEONARDO DID IT, NOT ME! And it's not my fault you were born in the wrong century." Feliciana shouted/said but know the second after she said that she covered her mouth and Amelia just simply did and "ooooooooooooooooo" then Gilbert turned into a scary Gilbert and picked up the butcher knife next to him and shouted "YOU ARE GOOOOING TO MAKE ZHE SACRUFICE! WITHER LIKE IT OR NOT!" he also started to chase them around and you know what happened from there…

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Oh, I see now!" Eliza cheered and then said "you pissed off Gil!" she giggled and pointed to Feliciana. Feli chuckled nervously again.

Then Ludwig the asked "Wait! I thought you said you got your fingers cut off from a cooking accident?!" Gilbert responded back with "Yeah! I lied to you bro."

…

**Well you all have been waiting and sorry it took us just about forever, and I hope this is long enough!?**

**Let us know what you think! SAPHIRE AND TOPAZ OUT!**


	5. Going Through HELL

**Chapter 4**

**Going through HELL**

…

**Hey sapphire and topaz are back with another chapter. "Gilbert do the disclaimer."**

**Gilbert: right sapphire and topaz do not own Hetaila or assassin's creed just this plot.**

**Amelia: previously on The Assassins That Were.**

_Then Ludwig the asked "Wait! I thought you said you got your fingers cut off from a cooking accident?!" Gilbert responded back with "Yeah! I lied to you bro."_

…

"You lied to me? Vhy vould you do zhat?" Ludwig asked surprised. "Look west if I told you that I got zhem chopped off for a sacrifice so I could use a hidden blade so I can be an assassin. You would've put me in the loony bin or would not have believed me." Gilbert said.

"You're probably right I wouldn't believe you sorry for snapping at you brother." Ludwig said apologetically. "West it's fine but aside from getting my fingers chopped off. You knew how it happened zhat's all zhat's important. But don't tell anyone anything you just heard. Now can you leave we have to train."

Gilbert said. "But Gil if it's just you three fighting the Templars. You will need help; please let us help you." Eliza said to Gilbert. "What made you zhink it was just us three fighting zhe Templars Eliza." Gilbert replied. "Umm… but I thought-" Eliza started but was interrupted by a certain American. "No we got quite a bit of people out fighting the Templars we are just the highest rank of assassins." Amelia said. "Yeah and us three together alone did pretty well for 219 years plus Feliciana has been doing this since zhe renascence and I have been doing it since Zhe Crusade so yeah. We don't need help." Gilbert finished. "Oh Please Gilbert you could use all the help you can get. So can we please help?" Eliza pleaded with puppy dog eyes as well as Arthur and Ludwig gave him a look saying let us help you. Gilbert looked at Amelia and Feliciana as if asking them for help. They replied with a look saying sure why not. "Ok then you can help….But we have to train you." Gilbert said with an evil smirk (Muhahahahah sapphire loves making Gilbert evil so I did it for her) "TRAIN US. BUT WE ALREDY NOW HOW TO BLOODY FIGHT!" yelled Arthur. Amelia smirked just as evilly as Gilbert and said "yes but that's war tactics this is assassin tactics…Whole different world." Feliciana smirked just like Amelia and Gilbert and said chuckling "Oohh this is gonna be fun." Gilbert then said let's split into three groups Eliza you're with me, Arthur and Amelia, Feliciana that means you'll be working with mein (my) brother, Ludwig." "What?!" Feliciana said in a 'really are you serious' voice. "Hey you always wanted to beat zhe shit out of him so now's your chance" Gilbert said. "Okay then." Feliciana replied.

"Okay Feli let me know vhe-" But before Ludwig could finish he was knocked over by a foot sliding by his own foot causing him to lose his balance and of course fall. Then Feliciana said in a low creepy voice "rule one never under or overestimate your opponent." After she said that she punched him in the place where Germany punches Italy in hetalia; then in the face about five or six times until he was bleeding and said "Always block your opponents attacks or else pain" when she said that Feliciana kicked him in the junk then kicked Ludwig in the face smirking. Then Gilbert stopped her while saying "HEY!Stop you're not training him your just beating him senseless. Remember how I trained you? Train him properly." Then walked away to train Eliza. "Okay get up Ludwig lets go somewhere else." She said walking to the other door. (Goes to another basement underneath that basement but they have five basements.)

When the two of them walked to the bottom of the first flight of stairs they walked into a basement bigger than the first one. Eliza, Ludwig, and Arthur were really shocked. "I can believe you have a second basement Gilbert." Arthur said. "Yeah I have a couple more than two. Five in all." Gilbert said chuckling. "Now let's start training."

Gilbert and Elizabeta.

"Okay Eliza you know most of zhe stuff I know….but you have a Pattern when it comes to fighting." Gilbert said. "A PATTERN?! WHY YOU BASTARD!" Eliza yelled while punching him in the face... or at least attempting to because Gilbert grabbed her fist before it hit his face. "Yes a pattern you always go for zhe face first. A pattern is ok at first with new people but a pattern can mess you up if you aren't careful, because as an assassin you need to be flexible with different fighting tactics so your enemies can't predict your next move. You got it Eliza?" Gilbert said/asked. "Got it lets try it." Eliza said. "Instead of just strait out fighting we're gonna start out dodging; you need to learn how to dodge quick blows. You up for it?" Gil said "Hell yeah, I'm up for it!" Eliza shouted with excitement.

Feliciana and Ludwig

"Ludwig sorry about earlier but about training your punches aren't quiet or fast enough and you put way too much energy in one punch so we need to work on your stealth in punches." Feliciana said "I didn't relies I put so much energy into one punch." Ludwig said. " Okay Ludwig I'm going to show you how to not put so much energy into one punch, as well as making them fast and quiet on this dummy; fair enough?" Feli said/asked. "Ja, ok."

Amelia and Arthur

"Alright Arthur, today I'm going to teach you how to defend. (Dodge and strike)" Amie said while cracking her knuckles. "Okay oh so great teacher" Arthur said sarcastically. "Hey I know more then you; anyway we need a dummy." Amie said. "NO I AM NOT A DUMMY!" Arthur yelled. "I'm not talking about you I'm talking about you I'm talking about an actual dummy like the one there using." Amie said pointing to Ludwig and Feli. "Oh okay then let's start."

Imagine the narrator from sponge bob

One hour later

"Where is he eh; he has a very important meeting to go to." Said unknown. "Yes, it took a lot of work to erase the rest of those bastards' memories" said the other person. (Think about it) "His door is kicked down he would never do that especially since he made it himself." Said the first guy. They ran down both flight of stairs and then... "GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT DID YOU FOR GET ABOUT THE MEETING YOU HAVE IN LESS THAN TWENTY MINUTS!" yelled an outraged Canadian, MATTHEW WILLIAMS. "HOLY SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT ZHAT MATTHEW FIX MY BREAIFCASE" Yelled Gilbert sprinting pass the other five. Amelia, Arthur, Ludwig, and Feliciana's hair got messed up so Ludwig slicked his hair back again then Gilbert said "oh I'm sorry west did I mess up your slicked back hair" Gilbert said while trying to slick back his own but it fell back into place and he ran back upstairs yelling "Zhis place better be cleaned up before I get back." Matthew sighed he had finished his briefcase and lovino said "What?! You guys are training them! You've got to be kidding me." Gilbert ran down stairs grabbed his Briefcase and ran out. Amelia flipped her messy long hair to fix it and looked at Arthurs hair and said "oo let me fix it." Because it was to the left. She messed with it and flattened it and gave him a mirror out of nowhere to show him it was back to normal. "Wow you're good." Arthur said surprised at how fast she fixed his hair.

Feliciana on the other hand was still fixing her hair with a magically appeared brush making sure not to hit her curl; she grabbed a hair band from on her wrist and tied her hair up back into a ponytail. "Hey bro are those new reports?" Amelia asked Matthew. "Yes they are; these are backround checks on the guys who attacked you." Feliciana and Amelia grabbed the one of the guy they fought and started reading about them until…. "Something you can't read WITHOUT Gilbert's permission." Matthew said freaking out the two girls; which caused them to shove them back at Matthew. "But you can read this." Matthew said taking back the papers that were shoved at him. "Ah Subject seventeen Desmond Miles; Lucy got him to the safe house; oh he's going through Ezio's memories, when he's going through the tombs." Amelia said reading the report. "Who's Ezio?" Asked Arthur. "No, no it's non Ezio, its EZIO; EZIO AUDITORE!" Feliciana yelled striking a pose (any pose you want). "Seriously Feliciana you only do that for him; I mean you don't see me going around yelling It's non Amelia, IT'S AMELIA F. JONES…No wait can't use that example 'because it's true…Oh well you don't see me yelling it's not Ratonhnhaké:ton (Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon) IT"S RATONHNHAKÉ:TON." Amelia yelled mocking Feliciana. "Who's Rato- what you said." Eliza said. "Oh he's also known as Connor. An old friend" Amelia said to answer Eliza's question while starting to clean up the dummies for one hour. After cleaning up the dummies they locked up the basement and went upstairs and hung out for two hours until

*slam* "Hey, Amelia catch" yelled Gilbert tossing her six bags with hangers. Amelia opened up one and Gasped looked at gilbert and he said "I need you to work on those prototypes." "YAY!" Amelia yelled twirling into a circle and ran to the basement door saying "I'm gonna be down here for a while!" thus she slammed the door swinging the **DO NOT DISTURBE **sign

TOPAZ: I wrote this chapter myself so Plz R&R


End file.
